


Hello Operator?

by Bethahannyhoney



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethahannyhoney/pseuds/Bethahannyhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 E1 (Potential spoilers)- Sam's direction during a dangerous escape route is not the most helpful. But sometimes its not what you say, but the fact you're alive and kicking to be saying it that counts.  Sam/Five, Female runner Five, Tiny oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Operator?

Hello Operator?

 

Nadia is very good at her job. She's clear and concise - knows the routes and the camera coverage like the back of her hand. She doesn't fumble or mince her words especially at times when the pressure's on. She's doesn't get distracted and definitely doesn't get panicked when a runner is in trouble, (or at least, doesn't show it in her smooth steady directions).

Yeah, Nadia's very good at her job.

But when Five's running from a pack of forty zombs in an enclosed building and has opened up a door to room full of yet more of the undead, all she hears is Sam's voice.

Her comm's operator's panic stricken unsteady voice rings in her ears. Her comm's operator who at this point is providing no alternative route, no helpful suggestions, nothing constructive at all really. But hearing the voice of the man whom she'd assumed dead to this point, alive and arguing out of fear for her on the other end of her headset is all Five needs to hear to be able to outrun the dead.   

Nadia is good at her job, but Sam will _always_ bring his runner home.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short oneshot but this flashed through my head when Sam was being super unhelpful in my run today. I love how bloody useless he is in a tough zombie situation, BUT HE'S ALIVE YAYYY!


End file.
